Saving Santana
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Santana is screaming, crying, and shouting for someone to save her from the miserable nightmare of her life but she is also too ashamed for anyone to know. No one in One Direction notices her cry for help and leaves her to her doom. But what happens if the enemy is the one that saves her and loves her the way she truly deserves or will she end her life even though she' scared.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting there listening to everyone argue as once again Rachel Berry got another solo like she always does. She didn't care anymore; what was the point of arguing about it anyway. She was still going to get it. Looking at the clock it was now time to leave as she quickly grabbed her bag and headed out the room avoiding any chance of being called and aimed straight to her locker. Of course by her leaving without being dismissed everyone just and seemed the same that she was either a bitch, rude or Satan. They couldn't understand that Santana was just tired of doing the same thing in and out over and over again. Tomorrow was regionals and she just wanted it to be done with and hopefully make it to nationals and after nationals make it to whatever else there was. Grabbing the last of her books Santana quickly drove home and entered inside the house only to stop in the middle of her tracks seeing her father home drunk on the couch laughing at some telenovela that was miraculously funny. "dad I'm home" quickly heading upstairs to her room the sound of laughter filled the house as the sigh of relief took over her. Quickly doing her homework and listening to her music on her phone it was finally ten at night. She didn't realize how late it was and quickly put her books back in her bag and went to bed trying to fall asleep. Minutes passed as she was slowly drifting into slumber she heard the door open leaving a small squeak and her eyes widened in horror. "I hope you're not sleeping." the slur of his voice terrified her as she felt her bed dip. Closing her eyes tightly hoping for a miracle he would believe she is sleeping and leave her alone but that didn't matter to him. She felt his hand slowly touch her knee and risked up to her head pulling her hair aside. "you look just like your mother." he whispered in her ear as the smell of alcohol entered through her nostrils like Vicks. Removing her sheet from her he laid behind her as tears began to form in her eyes.

Quickly trying to jump out of her bed she was quickly grabbed and thrown back on the bed "DON'T RUNAWAY FROM ME." she crawl to the corner of her bed quickly trying to hold herself in a ball resting her head on her knees shaking in fear she heard the sound of a belt buckle being loosen and the sound of a zipper being pulled.

"please don't" she begged in tears as she felt a hand on her ankle and she was quickly pulled to the center of the bed with her father towering over her.

"you look so beautiful." his slur was lazy as his hand slowly went under her shirt. Caressing her left breast slowly over her bra.

"Please stop." Santana whimpered as he smiled at her and went under her bra pinching her nipple.

"your such a good girl." he cooed as the other hand slowly reached inside her sweat pants rubbing over her panties. Santana felt paralyzed as he touched her; lifting up her shirt and pushing her bra up letting loose of her breast he quickly sucked roughly as Santana squirmed. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her, why was her very own father doing this to her. She wanted to die but then again she was afraid to die. Turning her head away she made herself feel numb that night promising herself she was going to die.

Sitting in the tub she let the hot water burn her skin in hope of sanitizing her body. Making sure she took the after pill and was glad she was on birth control she was avoiding every possibility of getting pregnant since she knew there was no way he used protection. Quickly getting dressed and stashing a few clothes she quickly left without making a sound and got in her car and drove to the school building. Turning off the ignition she got in the back seat and went to sleep.

Nothing was going according to plan. Santana couldn't take it anymore; everyone was freaking out about the choirs they were up against and the warblers they knew they weren't going to win. Just waiting for announcement drove her crazy but this was the moment she was going to say goodbye. Standing on the stage with her group smiling out to the crowd waiting for the host to open the envelope she was shocked. "and the winner is The Warblers." everyone shouted as she smiled slightly and clapped her hands for the winners and slowly made her way off stage with the others after congratulating Dalton Academy choir for their win. Feeling like a failure to her team Santana made her way out the building with her bag in hand and walked to her car putting her things in her trunk.

"Santana." jumping out of fear she quickly turned around to see her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian couldn't believe his team came second and lost to the New Directions. Even though it was three months after competition he still felt sour. Rolling his eyes entering into his car he realized not even sex from Jennifer and Anthony made him feel better. He was annoyed, aggravated, pissed and hell bent on wanting some form of revenge. Rachel with her annoying peppy talk about how her being a soloist is a definite win for the team; He admit she had a good voice but someone else's voice was way better in that team and he hated to admit it always captivated him. Sighing in frustration home sounded much better.

Turning on the ignition he drove out of the parking lot and headed home. Lady gaga seemed to be his form of therapy as he listened to "Edge of glory." Nodding his head to the music singing along at some points of the song he saw someone walking in the middle of the road between the dividers. Thinking it's probably a drunken idiot he drove slowly towards them just to insult them for being an idiot until his eyes widened and his foot hit the brakes immediately. There standing was a petite girl shaking as tears fell from her eyes. Clothes torn as bruises covered all over her body. One eye shut as blood trickled from a gash on her forehead, hair unraveled in her ponytail lips busted and split, hand covered what looked like a bleeding wound. Getting out of his car Sebastian couldn't form a word as he ran towards her. Standing in front of her in pure horror for her, "who did this to you?" his voice demanding and urgent, his eyebrows knit together as he looks at her and she faces him shaking. "Santana. Who did this to you?" He looked at her grabbing her arm as she whimpered in pain and he softened his hold.

Looking at him with her one good slight swollen eye she cried to him "don't send me home please kill me." Her voice cracked as he held her and quickly lift her up in his arms and opened his car door with ease and put her in. He didn't care about the blood messing up his interior he needed to get her to a hospital quick. Driving past the speed limit he noticed Santana was drifting in and out. He had to hurry he didn't want to lose her anyone but her.

Arriving to his destination he quickly jumped out of his car and opened the passenger side lifting Santana with ease. She was limp now and she felt lighter than she did before and he put her in his car "stay with me Santana." rushing inside "SOMEONE HELP HER, SOMEONE PLEASE." A few nurses looked up as they quickly rushed towards him while one was on the phone calling a doctor. A male nurse made his way towards Sebastian with a clip board in his hand "What happened?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know she was walking in the middle of the road."

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, Santana Lopez."

"Look up her records and dial her guardian." Sebastian eyes widened.

"NO DON'T." the nurse looked at Sebastian as if he lost his mind, "when I found her she begged me not to take her back home. She begged me...she begged me to kill. I don't think calling her home is a smart choice." the lady looked at him as the guy listened and nodded his head.

"Lydia...call the cops." The nurse nodded her head and made left him with Sebastian.

"Wait here we'll keep you posted." entering into the room he sighed and immediately called his father.

"Son calling late at night I'm going to guess you're not home." He chuckled on the phone as Sebastian overheard his mother asking if he was alright.

"Dad I need your help."

"What did you do?" he asked sternly.

"I didn't do anything it's not help for me I know someone and she is hurt really really badly and I think her guardian is abusing her and I'm at the hospital I found her walking in the middle of the road as I was heading home. Dad she looks really messed up." He didn't hear anything and waited for his father to speak.

"Keep me posted." sighing in relief and listening to his instructions he hanged up the phone taking another deep sigh. Questions were beginning to fill his head.

How long was this happening?

When did it all started?

Who did this to her?

Why her?

Why didn't any of the New Directions protect her?

Do they know?

He was becoming angry of course he was right they all are a bunch of idiots. They couldn't even realize one of their own was in dire need. The feeling of protecting her took over. He wasn't going to call nor notify anyone of them. They could have saved her from this and now she was in the hospital begging him to kill her. She deserved better.

The cops finally reached as they stood in front of him with the male nurse and sat facing him. "Can you tell us about your friend?" Sebastian looked at them.

"She is not my friend. I just know her and we are somewhat enemies." The male looked at him as Sebastian saw his last name is Hernandez and the other cops last name is Armstrong.

"How are you enemies."

"well we hate each other in a way only because we go to different school in Glee club but that's it." Hernandez nodded his head.

"Can you tell us how you found Ms. Lopez." Taking a breath Sebastian explained everything he could and informed them of what she had said as the male nurse makes his way towards them making Sebastian no longer wanting to talk to the cops. All he cared about is finding out if she was going to be okay. "Is she okay?" a man in a white long coat came forward and he immediately knew he was the doctor. Sebastian sat back down facing them as the cops turned their focus to the doctor; luckily the waiting room was empty so no one could interrupt.

"Matthew informed of the situation on your belief that her guardian is abusing her. We take this seriously and informed the cops." Pointing at Hernandez and Armstrong.

"Just get to it." Impatient he tapped his left foot as the nurse took note of this.

"Santana will be okay nothing major no internal bleeding. Her wounds are cleaned. What we can tell you is that there are multiple wounds around seventy-five percent of body some even on top of one another. There are also signs of rape…"

"Rape?" Sebastian looked at the doctor as tears formed in his eyes "can I see her please?" the doctor nodded his head and Sebastian followed right behind as he entered the room.

He didn't pay attention to the fact the cops followed, he didn't pay attention to Hernandez taking pictures of Santana for evidence. He just looked at her. She looked so small her hair damp from it being cleaned, bruises all over her arms and neck. He always wondered why she never smiled, why she never looked happy when he saw her, why she stayed away from the group. She was exiling herself she was recognizable to him but he never stopped to question her if she was okay, to find out what was wrong. The many times he thought to follow her he didn't and now he wished with all those chances that were presentable he wished he did. Tears fell from his eyes as he sat down beside her and held her hand.

Before the cops left Sebastian stopped them, "my father is a lawyer and I will take her under my care until my father reaches back to take temporary guardian ship. "I don't want anyone at Mckinley High to find out about this especially the Glee club." Armstrong looked at Hernandez and Hernandez nodded his head.

"We have questions to ask but we will keep you posted." Armstrong looked at him and gave him a wink with a small smile. "For a kid who says your enemies you sure don't seem like it." they left as they head off for their arrest.

Taking off his blazer he got on the bed and pulled her limp body beside him and held her tiny frame gently as he could and kissed her forehead. "Santana. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll keep you safe no one from glee or your parents will ever see you again. I'll protect you." kissing her forehead once again he kept her in his arms and fell asleep.

Santana woke up. Opening her eyes she felt pain all over and the feeling of someone holding her. She panicked as she tried to sit up trying to jump out the bed in fear waking up Sebastian he quickly grabbed her. "Santana its okay it's me." she looked at him in fear as she saw Sebastian eyes filled with worry "it's okay." he held her. "No one is going to hurt you." looking around the room she realized she was in the hospital from what she could barely see she turned to look back at him as he pulled her slowly to him.

"Sebastian." it was the first time she ever said his first name to her. It was always an insult or sharing nickname she would give him. Hearing her voice cracked his heart broke as he looked at her.

"I need you to be honest to me. Who did this to you?" Santana looked at him as much as she could but her fully swollen eye and the barely swollen good eye gave great difficulty. "Santana please." she looked at him.

"My...my father." she answered softly. Sebastian felt his anger flare inside him as he was pissed.

"Did he rape you?" he felt like his heart dropped as the fear on Santana face and the immediate tears

"Don't tell me I'm pregnant. Get it out of me I don't want it." she cried out as he pulled her to him.

"You're not pregnant." holding her close to him he kissed her forehead. "I won't let him touch you again I promise you." He whispered in her ear as she cried holding onto his shirt for dear life. "It's going to be okay." Holding her close he kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay…I will keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up felt painful; everything was a blur until she felt someone's hand cupped her face and she felt fear. Sebastian heard the heart monitor and carefully lift her head to look at her and her eyes widened in shock "I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart." tears fell from her eyes as she grabbed his shirt like she did last night. "it's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear listening to the monitor as a sigh of relief cleared his mind. He isn't use to seeing Santana weak, scared and vulnerable.

Now he questioned who really is Santana Lopez?

"I don't have anywhere to go." Santana whispered. Sebastian smiled at her and held her a little closer to him.

"Well since my father is a famous lawyer he and my mom is coming today in about three hours or so just to have you sign your temporary guardianship over to him. Your father got away Santana and I am keeping my promise. Plus I won't be so bored with someone besides me in the house." Santana looks at him.

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned him as he looked at her.

"Because I don't want to see you like I saw you yesterday and how I see you now. Bitch or not you don't deserve all the shit that has happened to you. I wished I went to you all the times I saw you keeping yourself away from your team I could have saved you earlier." he looked at her as she winced at his touch.

"I am in pain." she muttered softly.

"I will alert the nurses." exiting out the room Sebastian saw two cops guarding the door. Nodding his head at them he made his way to the nurse's desk. "Hello um Santana Lo….." before he could finish a blood curdling scream broke out and Sebastian ran quickly back to Santana's room seeing her freaking out in tears. Cops were in the room trying to calm her down but it wasn't helping. Sebastian quickly made his way to hold her as she tries to get away from him. Nothing was helping until a thought came to his mind and he needed to use it quick.

 _Come with me and we'll be_

 _In a world of pure imagination_

 _Take a look and you'll see_

 _Into your imagination_

 _We'll begin with a spin_

 _Traveling in a world of my creation_

 _Look and see_

 _We'll defy explanation_

He sighed slightly as he felt her relax in his arms making him continue on with the song. His mother used to sing him this song and it was one of his favorite childhood movies for who in their right mind didn't love "Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

 _If you want to view paradise_

 _Simply look around and view it_

 _Anything you want to, do it_

 _Want to change the world?_

 _There's nothing to it_

 _There is no life I know_

 _To compare with pure imagination_

 _Living there you'll be free_

 _If you truly wish to be_

 _There is no life I know_

 _To compare with pure imagination_

 _Living there you'll be free_

 _If you truly wish to be_

He sighed in relief as slowly gently rocked her in his arms. Kissing her forehead he sang it all over again smiling to himself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Three hours passed as Sebastian phone vibrated revealing on the collar ID that his father was calling. Looking up at a sleeping Santana he quickly exited out the room passing the cops answering his phone. "Hey I'm still at the hospital where are you?"

"Sebastian." He turned around with a smile on his face as his mother grabbed him into a hug, "we wanted to make sure you were here." his father standing beside his mother looked at him giving him a nod of approval.

"I already talked to the cops and the Doctor gathering my information. Is your friend awake?" Sebastian looked at his father.

"She is sleeping she should be up in a little bit. She had a scare earlier." His mother looked at him with worried eyes and brows clinched together in concern.

"Were you here the whole entire time?" his mother asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah I didn't feel right about leaving Santana." he gave her a slight smile.

"Have you eaten?" his father asked and he shook his head no.

"I'll stay with your friend you're probably in yesterday's clothes and you need to eat. Ethan..." his mother was cut off with his father handheld up.

"I know that tone when I hear it. Come on son let's get you cleaned and fed. We'll be back hun." Ethan gave his wife a kiss on the lips and left as Sebastian followed. He didn't like the feeling of leaving but his mother offered to stay with Santana till he came back and cops were guarding the room so he felt safe about it.

The car ride home was quiet; he didn't do anything wrong but he knew his father was in lawyer mode. "I'm proud of you son." Sebastian looked up at his father seeing the traditional smirk he inherited. "You did good but care to explain why you were out so late?" sighing at the question there was one thing he knew he had to do and that was telling the truth.

"I lost regional's to her team and I had sex to make me feel better but the sex didn't help." He admitted.

"Boy or girl?" His father knew about his sexual life. It was weird knowing your son was gay or bisexual depending on the person his son slept with since he was never about titles but he couldn't stop to ask his son what sex it was he had sex with.

"Both actually." He looked at his father knowing that the whole sexuality was weird to his father but his father accepted him telling him no matter who he ends up with he was still his son and will support him no matter what. It was shocking to him but that made Sebastian trust his father even more and the fear of being rejected disappeared that he asked his father about relationship advices. It was a new level of father and son relationship they both explored but it brought them closer. He saw his father nod his head.

"Well I would say you are grounded but you have always been responsible and if you were home there's no telling that girl would make it from what the doctor informed me." Sebastian looked down as in realization none of that had crossed his mind. "So I finally met the girl that confuses my son." Sebastian looked back at his father confused.

"You remember that conversation?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"How can I forget my son entering in my bedroom drunk as a skunk from my three bottles of whiskey apologizing that he was wrong about being just gay because a Latina name Santana Lopez who is a lesbian made you want to bang her brains out till she couldn't live without you." he chuckled at his son "it was oddly weird but surprisingly funny your mother was upset but she laughed."

"And I was grounded for a week." Sebastian smiled. "Yeah it's her alright but she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Who knows if you play your cards right she might realize you're not a complete ass." Sebastian chuckled.

"I will think about it." Sebastian informed with a smile as Ethan nodded his head. "Dad I want to protect her he is still out there." Ethan listened as he heard the urgency in his son voice and nodded his head.

"I will do what I can. You have my word." Ethan assured as Sebastian rest his head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you." he muttered as Ethan nodded his head as thoughts travelled about the girl who somehow stole his son's heart without even trying.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing at the moment. She looked so tiny and frail; bruises all over her, both eyes swollen, a gash on her forehead and half of her hair shaven revealing a scar stitched to heal. She couldn't believe a father would do this to his own daughter. Tears silently fell as she quickly wiped it away and made sure fresh water and ice was available for the poor girl. "Who are you?" Elizabeth turned quickly to see the girl was trying to look at her. She gave her a small smile "am I dead, are you an angel?" she questioned as Elizabeth poured a cup of water grabbing a straw and sat beside her with a smile.

"No dear you're alive. I'm Sebastian's mother Elizabeth you can call me Beth or Liz for short." She looked at the girl and watched her take a sip of the water. "How are you feeling do you need me to call a nurse." she watched Santana shake her head no.

"Where is Sebastian?" Santana asked politely confused as to why his mother was here.

"He and his father went home he needed to shower and get a change of clothes and some food. My husband is making sure he gets the proper things in order for guardianship. He will be back." she takes her hand carefully into hers as Santana looks at her hand. "Where is your mother?" Santana looked at her as a tear made its way as immediately Elizabeth knew the answer.

"When did she pass?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was eleven." Santana muttered as Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Was she a good mother to you?" Santana smiled.

"She was the best. Amazing and kind she and my abuela always doing things with me for fun. They both passed hit by a drunk driver." Elizabeth smiled and listened to one of the memories that Santana told her and couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"I know you and my son are not friends from what I am told but he wants to protect you and so do my husband and I. You don't have to feel ashamed of anything none of the things that happened to you is your fault. I have a very big home, there is plenty of space and it's a gated community and you will be safe I promise." She holds her hand a little tighter but careful. "I know you must be uncomfortable and afraid but it's going to be okay." Santana looked up at the lady and nodded her head silently. She couldn't understand why Elizabeth was being nice to her, why she was offered a place to stay for protection let alone it was Sebastian that confused and scared her but she couldn't help but feel safe when he held her. This was all too confusing and the fact that she had to deal with it all was freaking her out but yet again the mother of her enemy was calming her down.

"Why are you doing this?" Santana asked as Elizabeth helped her take another sip of her water.

"My son made a promise to you and a Smythe always keeps their promise." she smiles at her softly. "Now tell me about yourself it will be a while before the men come back and my husband is always straight to the point so you will have to forgive his direct approach." Santana nodded her head in agreement.

Two hours passed by as Santana was just about to open her mouth the door opened wide as Santana gasped in shock as there stood the only thing close to a mother Santana had since her mother passed. "I'm sorry how can I help you?" Elizabeth stood up blocking the woman's path. She couldn't believe people still wearing jumpsuits but she kept a decent smile on her face.

"When I got a call from the police department this afternoon I wasn't sure whether to laugh thinking it's a prank or to be angry at my co-captain." tears filled Santana's eyes as Sebastian and Ethan entered in behind and Sebastian eyes widened quickly making his way to Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded as sue pulled out Santana's diary out of her bag.

"You wrote so much about me the cops felt it was necessary to contact me." Sue locked eyes with Santana. She was never one to show emotion but she cared in her own evil crafty way. Santana did find a sneaky way into Sue's heart along with Quinn that she felt they were her own children. Of course the thought of having kids herself is not something she looks forward to in life but she adopted them in her own way.

"I am…." Ethan interrupted with a hand held up eyes still locked on Santana.

"I already know who you are no need to annoy me with your antics. You on the other," pointing at Santana "I am utterly disappointed in you."

"Coach." Santana's voiced cracked as Sebastian held her and Sue walked up to her and sat on the bed facing her.

"I am utterly disappointed at you for lying to me when I asked you if you were okay. I am disappointed in myself for not barging into finding out the truth for myself. I also can't blame you for lying and I wished I knew because looking at you right now says I'm a failure." Santana cried.

"You're not…" sue interrupt her with her hand held up.

"I am disappointed in glee club as well as I am more disappointed in myself and I will be beating the crap out of jell hair. The only thing I'm glad is you're not dead. I don't want to even have to imagine or feel knowing that you died and I could have done something." Sue carefully sits beside her and wrapping her arm around her and letting Santana rest her head and cry into her suit. Sue was definitely going to beat the crap out of jell hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me die, Dad please just kill me." Sue snapped at attention seeing a tear fall from Santana eyes. Elizabeth heard. Both shaking her awake Santana slowly opened her eyes only to fall back asleep. The morphine was kicking in high gear. Ethan entered in the room with a smirk on his face as Sebastian followed in.

"I got Jefferson on the phone. He could only grant us two weeks guardianship till he come back from vacation. In that time more information is being gathered..."

"Did the cops arrest him?" Sue interrupted wanting to hear what she was waiting for. Ethan shook his head no in return.

"So far they believe he is on the run a neighbor not knowing what was going on called him thinking something probably happened to Santana and tipped him off about the cops entering house."

"stupid fucking idiots." Sue sitting back on her chair looked back at Santana. "It's clear I'm not leaving her knowing he is still out there."

"Neither am I." Sebastian dropped his gym bag on the floor next to a chair. Ethan looked at his son seeing the anger and pain in his eyes as he watched the girl he secretly admire sleep. Putting his hand on his shoulder he nodded his head in agreement and sat beside his wife making small talk with Sue.

Hours passed as Ethan phone went off. Walking out the room everyone waited for him to come back inside until he entered the room with a smile on his face. "They got him." the sighs of relief filled Ethan ears.

(Hey everyone sorry this chapter was short I had to re-edit and change a lot of things in here but everyone remain calm everything is now in focus the next chapter will be longer just had to figure everything out)


End file.
